rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bennan Maharem
Bennan is a self-centered student whose puberty has recently reached a level beyond mortal comprehension. He thought he lost everything when Roachela passed away. His new team consist of female members aroused his passion than ever before. Appearance Bennan hair is white along with a skin of pale complexion. His eyes used to be all green until a furious girl splashed a hot water into his right eye when he attempt to take a peek on the girl private swimming pool. His right eye got damaged and he had to wear a red contact lens. As an edgy person with overwhelming angst. Bennan doesn't even try to look like one. He wear a pink jacket over a black polo shirt. At the back of his jacked sewn his emblem that totally not the fenrir symbol from God eater. His lower wear consist of blue jeans and white shoes. He always wear a rectangle dog tag that has "B+N" engraved in it. Background Born in the family of extraordinary hunter. His mother is known for her unbelievable ability to combat grimm while making love at the same time. Even pregnancy and baby caring doesn't stop her from hunting grimm. She can do them at the same time as well. Among of her 14 childrens, Bennan is one of the several who were inspired to become a hunter. Thus he signed to Beacon to become one. In there, he meet Roachela Maroon, a beautiful girl who is too attractive for her own good. She become Bennan's leader and lover until something terrible happened. 5 Death Stalker are seen heading to Beacon and the hunter/huntress in training are sent to eradicate them. Bennan and his teammates were one of the hunters that were deployed into battle. At first the battle went smoothly. Until a dim-witted bug enthusiast accidentally brought a Susano'o from God Eater universe into the battle. Things was no longer a battle that Remnant would normally had. It has becomes a clusterfuck. The hunters and huntress were getting pawned. They manage to defeat the Death Stalker but Susano'o was too much. Lots of hunters were killed. When Susano'o is about to thrust its stinger toward Bennan, Roachele pushes him of the attack and took the blow. Suddenly, Bennan gained the power of edge. He killed the Susano'o at brutality anyone can imagine of angry Hulk smashing giant robot to pieces. It wasn't even as brutal as what a bear-like man did to a certain creepy vampire. What the bear man did was chopping the vampire, then grinded it up, dried it up in the sun, broke it to pieces, buried it on the ground, pissed on it, then dug its grave, pulled it, stretched it, dragged it around, and other unimaginable brutalities. Sadness and tearful moment occurred between Bennan and Roachela as she was dying. She smiled before spew her last word. The God in Remnant had to brought down a rain to enhance the angst and edge atmosphere surround Bennan as Roachela breathe her last breath. Earlier before the battle, the two promised they would make love and kiss after the battle but now they will never fulfill that promise. Now Bennan discovered that his remaining teammates was an asshole. Instead of soothing on Bennan's grieve, they decided to blame him for Roachela's death and called him a failure. They didn't even grateful for Bennan's effort on defeating Susano'o that could have killed both of them. But their decision shall become their last and dumbest idea as Karma set its sight on them. Few days later, it is reported that Bennan's asshole teammates encountered a legendary serial killer on a road accident and were murdered. Now Bennan's team is no more and his edge meter increased. Later then he were given a chance to go through the initiation once more to find a new team. He agreed and wait until next year for new batch of students. During on the next initiation, he meet a familiar girl who is also too attractive for her own good, a quest star Tier Halibel, and a White Fang reject who recently sued for public intoxication. Thus, his new team formed. With him as the only male of his new team, his mother's love predator gene inside him begin to emerge. Bennan found a new purpose of life. He is on the way to become a lunatic hunter like his mother. Personality Before Roachela death, he was a brave, caring, and has the trait of a decent people would have. But now he is on edge. Has the anti-social trait that an edgy character would have. Blamed himself, disrespect people, arrogant, and luring away people from him because he is so emo, dark, and full of angst. In the inside, his motive on keeping distance from relation is because he cared for people and don't want to befriend with them just to see them die. Ever since he meets his new teammates, he is able to show more of his positive side yet retain his coldness in attempt to give the girl the impression of coolness. He is hoping to attract the girl to fall in love with him and get a love moment from there. However, when he is exposed to rain, he become crazy and sentimental because it reminds him his unfulfilled making love promise with Roachela. He is dangerous when pissed off because his edgy angst will likely to awake and turn him into some sort of crazy killing machine. His danger level is depend on how horny he is before pissed off. Bennan also have outrageous, boundless, love-predating tendencies. Not only he would flirt random girls that attracts him, but he even would flirt his own siblings. His sister who is totally not a Gina from God Eater look alike is also as much love-predator as he is. The love-predator trait runs within the Maharem clan veins. But that very trait often to put Bennan into trouble. For instance, his right eye. It always reminds him the moment when he got owned by a girl whom he harass during his peeping tom attempt at the girl private swimming pool. Unfortunately, he never learns. Battle His weapon is called Friend Repellent and its totally not a Charge Spear from God Eater. It has rocket launching feature but its completely useless and its only good at committing Friendly fire and collateral damage. Therefore, Bennan had to relies on its Spear feature with his edgy and horny mood to enhance his power. His semblance is called Horny Edge, and uses it to go crazy and kill people and grimm. It multiplies his strength at some multiplier depending how edgy and horny his mood is. He can maintain his semblance for a longer time because he is always horny and edgy. In addition, he goes bat fuck insane when exposed to rain which ultimately enhance his edge and horny level. However, his semblance has certain weakness. If Bennan somehow had his eyes on a lust-killing picture like this. His semblance side effect will emerge and divides his strength instead. Arrest and Troubles With Bennan's tendencies of being a total love-predating asshole, trouble and arrest are unavoidable for him. * A girl splashed his right eye with a hot water when he attempt to take a peek on a girl private swimming pool. * About 249 girls slapped him for cheating on them. * Trivia * He is a parody of a certain Gary Stu OC. * His first name means "Sorrowful" in Spanish, which is associates to color blue. * The word "Harem" on his last name alludes to his insane lust for girls.